


Devil in the Details

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2, 2009.  Sam's 26th birthday, the one year anniversary of Dean's deal coming due, and the Tenth Annual <a href="http://www.kineticbaltimore.com/">Baltimore Kinetic Sculpture Race</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Details

_To be found on an imaginary page of the[Baltimore Kinetic Sculpture Race](http://www.kineticbaltimore.com/) 2009 image gallery_

 **Devil in the Details**

Freshmen Kinetinauts hailing from all the way out in South Dakota and preferring to remain anonymous bring us one of this year's more interesting sculptures, **Devil in the Details** , a two-pilot monster-trike inspired by the legendary Seal of Solomon. The ten foot front wheel of the sculpture, seen left careening towards the water landing [image redacted] doubles as a cleverly disguised water-wheel and sports a design the two pilots and their pit crew refer to as a "devil's trap", said to be able to trap demons and hold them powerless while Christian exorcism rites are performed. The team, calling itself "Harvelle's Hunters", were some of the last to sign up this year, and apparently got started designing only two weeks before the race! Their creativity and Konetigenuity paid off, despite a few mishaps which required the aid of Baltimore Police Detective and friend Diana Ballard to get them out of the mud and costing them ACE status -- their performance of an exorcism at the water landing, recruiting a member of the crowd to play the possessed, won them this year's **Art Award**!

Bobby Singer, pit crew member and the only person on the team who willing to use his real name, said the true inspiration for "Devil" came from the reports of tragic incidents occurring to other Kinetinauts in the process of creating their own sculptures. Thanks for looking out for us guys, and making sure no demons would be harming our brave 'nauts in the future!

When asked, the taller of the pilots claimed the hardest part of the race was "convincing Dean I wasn't going to be a barnacle" and getting their required comforting item of psychological luxury, the Homemade Sock Creature, (a delightful sock-devil) to stay on the craft throughout the race. He was also overheard as saying "this is the weirdest birthday, ever".

Well, Kinetinaut, thanks for using your birthday to help us celebrate our tenth anniversary! We hope to see you and your team back next year!


End file.
